Of Beauty and Other Things
by artemis-nz
Summary: An innocent question sparks a more complicated answer. Yami/Yugi.


**Shounen-ai: Yami x Yugi  
Created 12th April 2005**

"Why are you the Dark?"

Yami looked over from where he was lying, and watched Yugi for a moment while pondering his answer.

"Because you are the Light", he said, finally. "You can't have one without the other."

Yugi's eyes were closed, but Yami's crimson orbs reflected the grey-blue of the sky.

"I know, but why are _you_ the Dark? Why not the other way around, with me the Dark and you the Light?"

"I don't know, aibou. You were meant to be, I guess. If you believe in Destiny."

"I do, but..."

"But?"

"But, I just can't stop myself from wondering. What would change about me, I mean. And about you, if the roles were reversed."

Yami sat up a little, feeling the grass brush underneath him at the movement.

"Well, I suppose you might look different", he said, uncertain. "But maybe not. Personality wise..."

"Taller?"

Yami grinned.

"I like you just the way you are, aibou. Short but sweet, is that not a saying here?"

Yugi giggled, eyes partially open now.

"I don't think that's talking about _people_, Yami."

"Nonetheless... but that is a physical thing, and I still don't think it would change you as the Light if you were taller. No, I think it is certainly an inner thing that would change."

"Like what?"

"Well, you would me more like... me. I am the Dark. You would be me, and that would mean I would have to be you."

Yugi tried to imagine himself being confident and mysterious and elegant, and failed miserably.

"I can't imagine that, Yami. I'm just... me. I could never be you; you're too..."

"Too what?" asked Yami, curious.

"Cool", muttered Yugi, embarrassed.

Yami's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Cool", he said, slowly, trying out the word. "I'm... 'cool'? That is a good thing, if my memory serves correct. We did not have such a word in Egypt."

"What would you have said in Egypt?"

Yami shrugged.

"Many words. Calm. Sophisticated. Charming, perhaps? Yes, those are good words."

He nodded, satisfied.

Then another thought struck him.

"What would I be if I were you, aibou? What word would you use?"

"I... don't know. I see myself differently than other people do, so it depends... what am I to you?"

"Innocent, sweet, strong, kind-hearted, brave, loyal, beautiful-"

"Hold up a minute. _Beautiful?_"

"Indeed. Very beautiful."

"I thought you said it wasn't a physical thing?"

Yami sat up a little more, looking straight into now wide-open amethyst.

"It isn't. Well, it is physical also, but I was speaking mostly from an inner-being point of view."

"How do you know?"

"Because. I can see it. Your eyes show beauty to me. The light shines out of them. Perhaps that is why you are the Light, aibou."

"Because of my _eyes?_"

"No. Because of what shines out of them. Your eyes are just what happens to reflect that light so that others can see it, sometimes without even knowing it. And that is why you are beautiful."

Yugi's face was thoughtful as his head turned to one side ever so slightly.

"So what if... what if that light was gone?"

Yami rolled over, lying right next to Yugi now, and spoke in a soft voice that even so held a note of finality about it.

"I wouldn't let it go", he said, simply.

He bent down to catch Yugi's lips with his own, marvelling at the sweetness.

"So", said Yugi. "Now I know why I am the Light... but why are you the Dark? Someone else could be."

"No", said Yami. "They could not."

"Why?"

"Because, I love you. And so that means that I will always be the Dark – so you don't have to be. I am everything you are not, and you are everything I am not. That makes us whole, complete, two beings that are one. Do you see?"

"So... I am the Light, and you are the Dark, because... because you love me?"

"Because we love each other, yes."

"Oh."

Yami rested his head on his hand, still looking over at Yugi.

"Can you live with that, do you think?"

Yugi smiled, and Yami could see the light – beautiful. And his to protect.

"Oh, I think I can", said Yugi, the Light, leaning forward so that their lips brushed once again. "Can you?"

"Most definitely", Yami answered, tasting, savouring the sweetness. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
